Socrates Vieira
Socrates Vieira, aka Bullet, is a self-transmuting speedster criminal from Brazil, and Kairos' partner in crime. History Socrates Vieira was born and, for the most part, raised in the slums of Recife, the state capital of Pernambuco, Brazil. Inspired by football legends, he took to the sport with a burning passion, but, due to scouts usually not entering slums, he was never going to be picked up by any club of any worth. His life was going miserably, as expected, until the CIA bribed the Brazilian government to let them kidnap poor people for unethical experimentation. Socrates, and several thousand more, was kidnapped, and shipped off to a facility in the nearby state of Alagoas, where a back-up site was built by the CIA in case Pernambuco stopped being as shit (which it slowly did), and thus became less ideal for getting some easy human labrats. Socrates was experimented upon for much of his remaining childhood, his powers being accidentally unlocked by the program. Through an unknown situation, he managed to escape, finding himself amnesiac in Maceió, the capital of Alagoas. There, he exploited his new-found powers to start a football career, but the local mob, with a suspicious access to metahumans, hunted him down and kidnapped him, selling him in human traffic. Eventually, he ended up in Gotham, and successfully fled his kidnappers, as circumstances reduced the number of available metahumans to guard him. Powers & Abilities Again, brainstorming. Not permanent yet. *'Modified Speed Force Conduit:' Bullet has a connection to the Speed Force, granted to him presumably by the experiments he does not remember. This is a modified connection, using the Speed Force as a power source for different abilities to what normal speedsters utilise. **'Superhuman Speed: '''standard Speed Force-fuelled superhuman speed, with the accompanying agility, reflexes, etc. **'Speed Force-housed Conscious: Bullet's conscious self is actually housed in the Speed Force and is channelled through what it identifies as its body, thus why, even when his body is literally entirely made of lead, Bullet is still alive. ***'Quantum Computer Brain: '''Bullet's conscious self inside the Speed Force is wired as a quantum computer made of Speed Force and organic in appearance (for those who can perceive it). His brain has advanced sensorial organs built into it, allowing Bullet to detect Virtual Particles and potentially more. This also endows him with superhuman reflexes that can be further amplified by his connection to the Speed Force. **'Asynchronous Observation-Based Virtual Particle Manipulation: 'Bullet subconsciously perceives and registers Virtual Particles, including ones that are no longer present in a given space and time, making them appear in the present using the Speed Force's time-permeation trait to perceive them in both the past and the future and then rip them to the present, and decide an outcome for them by using the Speed Force's energy to affect the source code of the universe. It is through millions if not trillions of these decisions, or calculations, done subconsciously by his quantum computer brain, that he achieves most of his other powers. ***'Healing Factor: Despite moving fast as other SF speedsters do, he lacks their protective auras: instead, his brain calculates the virtual particles necessary to collapse in the right arrangement to heal and sustain his body as it is destroyed by his own speed. ****'"Lay on Hands":' named after the DnD Paladin ability, Bullet can lay his hands on another person and collapse the necessary virtual particles to remake their bodies. ***'Self-Transmutation: '''Bullet can replace the particles making up his body with an equal amount of metallic atoms from any metal in the periodic table, though he only knows how to turn to lead as of now. This is one of the applications of his power, alongside his more advanced electromagnetokinesis, in which he isn't strictly generating, but switching, indicating further potential to his abilities. ***'Object Materialisation: Bullet can collapse virtual particles to make objects. So far, he can only do this to remake his Walkman. ***'''Electromagnetokinesis: Bullet's manipulation of virtual particles, combined with his ability to summon "lightning" from the Speed Force as other speedsters do and his quantum computer brain, allows him to use the "lightning" in ways beyond just shooting people with it, being capable of adhering to surfaces, bypassing electromagnetism-based barriers, phase without resorting to self-vibration, and guide his "lightning" bolts. ***'''Virtual Immortality: '''as Bullet's conscious is stored in the Speed Force and he can regenerate his body through virtual particle collapse, he is virtually immortal. However, if his physical body is destroyed totally, he will become trapped in the Speed Force indefinitely, incapable of escaping under his own power, existing as a brain deprived of stimulus. Trivia Bullet is convinced his Walkman is magical and gives him his powers and that it can regenerate out of nowhere. Category:DC Category:Characters Category:Tron Category:Fanmades